


Get Help!

by TheObsidianSun12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Niflheim, The Bifrost, Thor and Loki are teenagers, loki is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianSun12/pseuds/TheObsidianSun12
Summary: The origin of that iconic move from Thor: Ragnarok, “Get help!”





	Get Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-MCU. Thor and Loki are “kids”, no more than 200 years old (but appear as teenagers look).

“Well, this is certainly a fine mess you’ve gotten us into, brother,” Loki muttered, stopping in his tracks and looking around. As he expected, there was nothing to see but mist and poorly defined trees.

Beside him, Thor shifted his stance and balled his fists. “We are not _lost_, Loki. I know exactly where we are.”

“Let me guess: in the middle of a forest bereft of landmarks and surrounded by fog?” Loki suggested. Thor glared at him in response.

“Well, you are not incorrect, but- what was that sound?”

Loki had heard it, too, a branch cracking in the distance followed by angry muttering. _That_ certainly wasn’t good.

“It seems Niflheim wasn’t as abandoned as we thought,” Loki stated calmly, but a thrill of panic rushed through his veins.

They both froze as the sound of footsteps inched closer.

Loki hadn’t even wanted to come. This was all Thor’s idea. If he had turned down Thor’s offer, he wouldn’t be here right now, possibly about to be assaulted by some beast never before seen by Asgardian eyes.

His thoughts immediately flashed back to three hours ago, just before everything had gone wrong…

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three Hours Earlier…_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Loki,” Thor boomed, bursting into Loki’s room with no thought to knock. “I have had a most marvelous idea!”

Loki didn’t bother looking up from his book. “Wonderful.”

“Brother, I beg of you! This mission will require your assistance like no other.”

Sighing, Loki marked his place in his book and set it aside. “What, pray tell, do you want me to do?”

Now that he had Loki’s full attention, Thor puffed himself up to his full height. It probably would have been impressive, had Thor been a few inches taller and a lot more muscular.

“I suggest that we journey to Niflheim and explore the realm! It is said that none abide there, so we would be venturing into uncharted lands!”

Thor looked at Loki expectantly when the younger god did not respond.

“Well?” Thor prompted.

“I don’t understand why you would want to go there, of all the realms,” Loki finally muttered. “It is uninhabited. Abandoned. There is nothing to do there. And why do you need me to accompany you?”

“Because, brother, you need to get out more! You are squandering your years spending time only with your books.”

“I am not squandering-” Loki began, filled with indignant rage, but Thor cut him off.

“And besides, your help is required to leave Asgard initially, anyhow, without the All-Father knowing.”

Immediately, Loki perked up. “Do tell.”

Thor started to pace the length of the room, rubbing his hands together. “The All-Father will not approve of this activity, so we cannot use the Bifrost _unless_ someone can convince Heimdall not to reveal our activities. And because I, as you so aptly stated, am not ‘subtle’, someone else must do it. Who better than the Prince of Lies?”

_Prince of Lies. _The title hurt more than it should. Sure, Loki was not exactly honest, but to be branded with a title such as this… Perhaps he should have been more careful with what he said, lest he lose his way to the throne (if such a way even existed: Odin seemed to favor Thor, though Loki didn’t know why).

Loki must have winced at Thor’s last words, because Thor immediately backtracked. “Not to say that you are solely a liar, but you do have an aptitude for misinformation. I meant no offence.”

“None taken,” Loki muttered. Then, he hopped off the bed and began to make his way to the door. “So! The plan?”

Thor followed him out of the room. “You are always the one with the plans, brother.”

Well, it was _true_, but this was Thor’s idea, not his. It didn’t mean Loki _couldn’t_ come up with a plan, but it was likely to be a flawed one (though not more flawed than any Thor could come up with).

“Hm…” Loki thought for a moment, before finally saying, “if you were to begin a conversation with Heimdall, I would be able to knock him unconscious, and we could leave for Niflheim without his knowledge.”

“We cannot harm Heimdall, Loki,” Thor stated firmly.

“He won’t be _harmed_,” Loki drawled. “He just won’t be conscious. And with him out of the way, we can open the Bifrost without anyone knowing.”

Thor nodded. “And we will be in Niflheim before our father is alerted.”

Carefully, the two of them ventured to the gate of the Bifrost, where Heimdall could be seen standing vigil, looking out onto the rainbow bridge. Loki gestured at Thor to approach and talk to Heimdall, which Thor did, albeit reluctantly.

“Heimdall, my friend! Is all well in the nine realms?”

Using his magic to create an illusion of invisibility, Loki began to creep past Thor and around Heimdall. Their plan hinged on keeping Heimdall distracted, because if he had even a moment’s suspicion, he would see through Loki’s disguise in an instant.

“All is quiet,” Heimdall replied. “Even Jotunheim, which is unusual for the frost giants.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Thor struggled to find something else to discuss. “Has anything of note occurred on Midgard?”

“No conflict beyond the usual.”

“That is… I am glad to hear that.”

Loki could see Thor blanching, shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. His brother was a _terrible_ conversationalist, and an even worse liar. Thankfully, he was close enough now to strike Heimdall.

Materializing a large weight in his hands, Loki hit Heimdall over the head. The guardian of the Bifrost crumpled, dropping the sword that was also the key to the Bifrost on the ground. Loki quickly grabbed it, and Thor checked Heimdall for a pulse before dragging him into the Observatory, out of sight.

“Are you ready, brother?” Loki asked, slotting the sword into its pedestal and turning it until a path to Niflheim opened.

Thor nodded. “Of course, brother! Let us venture forth.”

Striding confidently into the portal, Thor disappeared. Loki hesitated a moment, looking back at Heimdall’s unconscious form, before following.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

After the rainbow swirl that was the Bifrost, the mists of Niflheim were an abrupt change.

The two of them were spit out, rather ungracefully, into woods penetrated by cold mist so thick that it was impossible to see more than a few feet in all directions at any time. The mist also gave Niflheim a gloomy feel, and Loki almost regretted coming.

Thor, though, was full of enthusiasm. “Let us explore!” He ran off into the fog to their left, and Loki quickly followed, knowing that if they were separated, they were unlikely to ever find each other again.

He caught up, breathing hard, to Thor a few minutes later, once the thunder god had paused at the top of a hill to peer out across the landscape. It wasn’t like he could _see_ anything though, just mist and trees. Figures.

“Well, you’ve had your fun,” Loki said. “And I, personally, find this place immensely dull. We should head back to Asgard before we are discovered.”

“Nonsense! We haven’t even gotten a good view of the land yet.”

“There is nothing to see!” Loki protested, but he found himself running after Thor again as he looked for higher ground.

It continued like that for several hours, and by that point, Loki was so turned around that he didn’t know where they had appeared. Which would be a problem, considering that was the easiest way back.

“Does that tree look familiar, Loki?” Thor asked.

Loki didn’t move from his position sprawled on the ground. “All the trees look the same, Thor.”

“No, I am sure that we’ve been here before.”

“We probably have been. It is not unlikely that we have traveled in circles.”

“Well, we cannot stay here. Let us keep looking for a while longer.”

With a sigh, Loki dragged himself up from the ground. He regretted not staying on Asgard, where it was warm and there were plenty of books to read.

This was an escapade he’d rather not be on.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“I cannot _believe_ Thor and Loki,” Meili complained, trudging along in the damp undergrowth, Heimdall at his side.

After discovering the young Asgardians were “missing” an hour ago, Odin had ordered an Asgard-wide search for them and found nothing. Then, he had approached Heimdall, who had admitted that he was talking with Thor before being struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

Odin had demanded Heimdall find them as penance, and Meili, son of Odin, was forced to accompany him. Not that Meili wasn’t happy to have an excuse to leave Asgard for a while. He’d just prefer his younger brothers not be complete idiots.

Heimdall shrugged. “They are children, and children are prone to rebellion.”

“Perhaps they could rebel without inconveniencing the rest of us?” Meili offered. The corner of Heimdall’s mouth quirked.

“There is movement up ahead.” He cocked his head, listening. “Thor, definitely, and… Loki, as well.”

“Great,” Meili muttered. “Let’s go get them.”

Heimdall and Meili trudged through the undergrowth silently, at least, until Meili stepped on a branch. The cracking noise reverberated through the forest, for an almost exaggeratedly long time.

“They have gone silent.” Heimdall paused, peering at the fog in an attempt to locate them. “But they have not moved. They should still be just up ahead.”

Meili didn’t bother to reply. He was cold, and wet, and in a bad mood, so anything he said would likely be something to regret.

He stormed ahead, leaving Heimdall to trail him a few paces behind. Meili thrust branches aside, and, on some occasions, cut through them with his sword. When he finally reached a clearing in this endless forest, he was met by an unexpected sight.

Loki was limp, one arm around Thor’s shoulder for support. Thor had his arm around Loki’s waist and the other clutching his arm.

“Get help!” Thor bellowed. “My brother, he is dying!”

Meili froze at the edge of the clearing, unsure of what to do. Heimdall caught up to him and paused as well, taking in the scene before him. They exchanged a glance, and after a second, they both entered, only to be greeted by Loki’s body hurtling towards them.

Loki seemed to be as shocked as they were.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

This was not the plan.

There were several parts of this that were _in no way_ a part of the plan. For instance, the fact that he was flying through the air was not something that he and Thor had agreed on. What part of the explanation had his brother not understood?

Loki had been very clear. “I’m going to pretend to be injured,” he had said. “You should perform as though I could die if aid is not received. Then, once they are off-balance, we can attack them together.”

At no point had he said “use me as the weapon and hurl me as hard as you can at them.”

Well, it was too late now.

He struck the people on the edge of the clearing, who Loki now recognized as Meili and Heimdall, hard, and they all tumbled into a pile on the ground. Meili was the first to get up, shoving Loki off of him and standing to dust himself off.

“What in Odin’s name was that?”

Loki backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. “Don’t blame me. _I_ didn’t say to throw me at you.”

Thor looked sheepish. “I apologize Meili, Heimdall. I did not believe it to be friends who were approaching.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you _threw_ me,” Loki snarked, and Thor only looked more uncomfortable. Not that Loki wasn’t. His cheeks were flushed, blood rushing to them.

“I determined it would be… and unexpected maneuver.”

“Unexpected for all parties, including myself! Warn me next time!”

Thor brightened considerably. “Next time?”

Oh, Hel. He hadn’t meant… But it was too late, wasn’t it? Thor had gotten it into his head that Loki had accepted, even approved of, that attack pattern. It was probably going to become his new favorite move.

Well, the next time he heard Thor yell “get help!”, Loki would immediately run as fast as he could in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
